


Markiplier Ego One-shots/drabbles/fics

by AlvieAshgrove



Series: Egos Only [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood, Cannibalism, Death, Gore, Other, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlvieAshgrove/pseuds/AlvieAshgrove
Summary: An intruder tries to find dirt on Dark but instead finds themself in a bad situation and Dark is not merciful.Mob AU
Series: Egos Only [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592575
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An intruder tries to find dirt on Dark but instead finds themself in a bad situation and Dark is not merciful.
> 
> Mob AU

**“What a predicament you have found yourself in.”  
**

Dark stood in front of the intruder, his left hand behind his back and his right holding his cane, he had tied to a chair in the lowest part of the basement. His eyes scanning for even the slightest give in the intruders’ defenses. The intruder simply growled in response but that didn’t deter Dark from his goal of teaching this lowlife a lesson.

 **“You think you can waltz into my manor, threaten one of my family and get away with it?”** He chuckled darkly as he paced in front of the criminal, his aura lashing out slightly at the anger he felt towards this…person. “Oh, are you sorely wrong. Tell me, who sent you?”

_“Fuck you!”_

The intruder spit on Dark’s shoe, growling and snarling at the leader. Dark…was not happy…As much as he wanted to rip the person to shreds, he had a better idea. If someone wanted to find out something so bad then he would happily oblige. Though they would regret it a little too late.

Dark tapped his cane twice on the basement floor, waiting for a moment before the door opened and Bim stepped through, closing it behind him. “Yes, Boss?” he asked, the prisoner just scoffed, wondering what the showman could do to them besides girly punch them. To them, he looked like a pansy, unable to hold their own in a fight if it came to it. In fact, he looked like he powdered himself up just before walking in.

 **“I think it’s time. This one doesn’t want to talk, so they are useless to me.”** Dark smiled wickedly at them before turning to Bim. **“Make them regret coming here.”**

Bim’s eyes flickered to the intruder for a brief moment. He felt a bit sad for the fellow but at the same time, anyone willing to come into their home and threaten the family deserved to be punished. Without a word, Bim nodded and removed his glasses, putting them in the breast pocket of his suit jacket before taking it off and handing it to Dark. Then loosening his tie and taking off his dress shirt, he handed those to Dark as well who accepted it. He knew how difficult it was to get certain stains out of nice clothes.

Taking a deep breath, Bim’s eyes slowly changed to a sickly yellow, his teeth sharpening while his mouth widened and unhinged. The man before him coward at the monstrous transformation, spilling apology after apology but it was too late. Bim’s hands turned into claws when he lunged at the intruder and tore into his chest, throat, and face; Splattering blood along the walls of the basement before finally wrenching out the intruder's heart and swallowing it whole.

Gurgled noises were heard before silence fell, Dark leaning against his cane with a wide smile on his face when Bim finally finished and transformed back. Slowly, Bim turned back, collecting a towel Dark had ready for him along with his clothes before they both walked out. Leaving the mangled corpse to be cleaned up later.


	2. Prompt: DarkXEric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark always gives Eric cute cheek kisses and such. One day he tries to kiss him on the cheek but Eric turns and they accidentally kiss on the lips. Chaos ensues, very gay disaster chaos. -Request from Tumblr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EGO SHIPPING OF DARK AND ERIC. YOU ARE WARNED.

Eric couldn’t understand why Dark liked flustering him so much. It was getting ridiculous! And each time, Dark would laugh softly to the side where others couldn’t see and move on. No one really understanding what was happening when Eric’s face would turn a bright red and his words jumbled as he took off to hide.

It was too cute in Dark’s eyes. Eric was growing on him and his flustered reaction to his cheek kisses was the best part of his day. Today would be no different as Dark headed down the stairs to check on the other egos and sneak his little guilty pleasure in along the way. Luckily for him, Eric was right where he wanted him; In the kitchen baking a fresh batch of cookies. Alone.

Dark made sure to make his footsteps as silent as possible when he approached. He figured out that surprise kisses always got Eric flustered the most and just the thought of seeing his red face buried in his hands made him smile but he needed to see it as always.

While Dark snuck up, Eric was busy rolling out more cookie dough to cut into cute shapes; His attention completely on his task. Though some little intuition told him someone was next to him and just as Dark went to peck his cheek Eric turned his head; Catching Dark’s lips on his instead.

Dark pulled back in shock as Eric’s face flushed a deep red, his hands coming up to hide his face while he crouched down into the corner of the kitchen.

“Y-you...lips...why...always!” Eric muffled and stuttered out, unable to form an actual sentence as his brain seemed to shut down.

**“Eric, I-I’m so sorry.”** Dark stuttered back, a blush lightly dusting his cheeks while his aura flared slightly in embarrassment. **“That was meant to be on your cheek, I didn’t mean for that to happen. You turned so suddenly!”** He didn’t know if he was trying to convince himself or Eric but it didn’t really matter since it had happened and there was no denying it.

Eric only responded with more muffled stuttering and half put together words. He peeked through his fingers at Dark, trying to take calming breaths to actually say something comprehensible. “You-you always d-do this! S-so m-mean!”

**“Again, I’m sorry.”** Dark spoke a bit calmer and leaned down and patted Eric’s head, **“I truly did not mean to do that and if my actions have been upsetting you then please tell me. I do not wish to make you uncomfortable.”** he was kicking himself a bit now. As much as he wanted to continue his guilty pleasure; he also didn’t want to upset Eric if he hated it.

Standing shakily, Eric pulled his hands down to just cover only his mouth. His eyes looking everywhere but at Dark. “No, it-it’s fine.”

**“Are you...sure?”**

Eric nodded, though he had to ask. “Just...wh-why?”

**“Well, I-”** Dark stalled and blushed deeper. He couldn’t come up with a good enough excuse besides the truth, so he bit down his pride and admitted his vice. **“You’re… quite different from the others.”** His tone sounded awkward as he continued, averting his gaze from the other. **“I find myself wanting… this. Your reaction.”**

That explanation only confused Eric more. He was shaking from head to toe. His mind kept replaying what just happened. However, he didn’t find himself hating the action. “You - you’re bullying me…?” No, that explanation didn’t feel right. As he got the courage to look at Dark, he didn’t find any malice on his features. His very handsome features. ‘No. Wait, I shouldn’t think like that.’ He snapped out of his thoughts and came up with another explanation. 

**“I don’t mean to bully you, I’m sorry.”**

Eric squeaked, slowing uncovering his face only to fish out his handkerchief and fiddle with it. “T-Then… Then, um, are y-you, um-” This explanation must be wrong. There was no way this was right. “It-It’s like you’re… f-flirting with me-!”

Dark tilted his head slightly at that claim. There might as well have been a real light bulb over his head. **“I suppose I am,”** he purred. 

If it was even possible, Eric interrupted in a bigger fit of stutters. 

**“Would you like me to stop?”**

Surprisingly, Eric shook his head almost immediately. The gesture shocked them both, as he realized what he signed up for. A mischievous smirk was plastered on Dark’s face as he stepped closer to Eric. 

Eric felt his breath hitch as gentle hands were placed on his hips, pulling him closer to Dark. He could run away if he wanted, Dark wasn’t forcing him to stay, but god did those pitch-black eyes stare into his soul. “D-Dark…?”

**“I’m glad you don’t mind my advances,”** Dark chuckled. He leaned closer until he could do what he originally came here for, and planted a kiss on Eric’s cheek. He didn’t stop there, however, after the kiss, he leaned more until he could whisper in Eric’s ear. **“Perhaps I should be more forward from now on, hm?”**

“Mo-More forward?” Eric shivered at the thought. “Please… h-have - have mercy.”

**“Mercy?”** The feeling of Dark chuckling right in his ear could’ve made him faint. Dark began to dissipate into black smoke and disappear, not before whispering one last sentence. **“I don’t know the meaning of mercy.”**

Then Eric was alone again. Surely, by now the cookies he was baking were burnt, but he couldn’t find it within himself to focus on that. What had he gotten himself into?


End file.
